


221b - crime scene

by days_of_storm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/pseuds/days_of_storm





	221b - crime scene

"Probably used a scalpel, but the tip must have been splintered, judging from this cut here.”

Sherlock looked up at John and his sombre expression turned into a smile that made John lose focus for a second. Why would Sherlock choose to be so goddamn distracting at this moment? John exhaled slowly and closed his hands to fists only to open them again.

Sherlock saw; of course he saw.

“More,” Sherlock asked him to keep sharing his observations, but any further idea John had had was swept away by that smile. The bedroom smile. The three a.m. smile. It definitely didn’t belong here especially not when they were both crouching over a corpse with severed hands and feet. And even less so when Lestrade had brought the new DI to the investigation.

John shook his head and Sherlock’s smile disappeared. Thank the Lord. John cleared his throat and returned to the hand he had been looking at before Sherlock took his breath away.

Thinking about it didn’t help much either he found, shaking his head again.

“So close,” Sherlock moaned, slightly annoyed, and John fell backwards on his arse.

And then he just sat there, wishing himself far far away from the bloody corpse and the bloody consulting detective who had found out exactly how to push John Watson’s buttons.


End file.
